My invention relates to devices installed on tires to adapt their tractive effect to varying surface conditions over which the vehicle travels. Known devices of this nature include tire chains or a loop of track connecting fore and aft wheels of a tandem axle assembly. There are disadvantages with these known devices. For example, tire chains tend to harm road surfaces and are therefore outlawed in many states, and loops of tracks are only effective for vehicles with tandem axles.